Animagus
by harrypotternewbie
Summary: Voldemort will ein Animagus werden,... nur ist er scheinbar nicht mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden!  Mein erster Versuch einer FF, bitte habt nachsicht. Als ich dies schrieb hatte ich gerade meine fünf Minuten...


**Animagus**

„Verdammt, verdammt! Wie konnte das passieren?"

Voldemort rannte in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, dabei murmelte er vor sich hin:

„Das ist doch unmöglich!"

Wenn er welche hätte, würde er sich jetzt die Haare raufen.

„Wurmschwanz!", zitierte er diesen zu sich.

„Ja, Meister?", antwortete der kleine dickliche Mann unterwürfig, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte.

„Schicke mir Severus rein! Sofort!", wies er den Mann an, sein Ton verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ja, Meister!", antwortete der kleine Mann mit zitternder Stimme, etwas anderes zu antworten hätte er auch gar nicht gewagt.

Voldemort war wieder alleine, um auf seinen Spion zu warten.

„Merlin noch eins! Wie konnte das nur passieren?", murmelte er noch immer.

„Wurmschwanz!", befahl er ihn schon bald erneut zu sich.

„Meister?", piepste der Mann beinahe nur noch, da sein Meister im Moment sehr zornig war.

„Wo bleibt Snape?", herrschte er ihn ungeduldig an, dabei hatte er erst vor fünf Minuten nach ihm geschickt.

„Meister, er ist in Hogwarts, er muss sich erst an Dumbledore vorbei schleichen", erklärte er seinem Herren, wohl wissend, dass dieser sich nicht damit zufrieden geben würde.

„Crucio!"

So war es dann auch.

Der kleine Mann schrie wie am Spieß und wandte sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen. Er quälte sich wieder zitternd in seine kniende Position zurück.

„Aus meinen Augen!", zischte er den kleinen Mann vor sich an, der auch umgehend das Weite suchte, um seine Wunden zu lecken.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„JA!", spie Voldemort zornig zur Tür. Wehe, wenn das nicht sein Tränkemeister war.

„Mein Lord, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?", ertönte dann auch die Stimme von Snape, nachdem er demütig die Robe von Voldemort geküsst hatte.

„Crucio!", brüllte Voldemort auch gleich.

Snape wandte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, konnte aber ein lautes Schreien weitestgehend unterdrücken.

Erst als Voldemort den Fluch löste und er sich wieder auf seine Position begab, konnte er erfassen, was der dunkle Lord eigentlich von ihm wollte.

„Severus! Was bei Merlins faltigen Eiern hast du mir da gebraut?", zischte er ihn an.

„Den Trank, den Ihr verlangt habt, mein Lord!" antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Crucio!" Diesmal behielt er den Fluch nur sehr kurz auf seinem Diener.

„Du musst einen Fehler gemacht haben. Das war nicht der Trank, den ich wollte!", zischte er wütend weiter.

„Mein Lord, es war der Trank, den Ihr..." Weiter kam er nicht, da Voldemort ihn nicht ausreden ließ.

„Du wagst es!", schnaubte er zornig, während er abfällig auf seinen Spion blickte.

„Mein Lord!", antwortete der nur mit zitternder Stimme, langsam wurde er zu alt für so was.

„Du wirst mir noch einmal denselben Trank brauen! Mache nur keine Fehler! Die Folgen könnten fatal sein für dich...!", drohte er seinem Diener.

„Wie Sie wünschen, mein Lord", stimmte der Mann eiligst zu, hoffend nicht noch mehr Folter ertragen zu müssen, was ihm aber nicht erspart wurde.

„Crucio!" Heute hatte er schlechte Laune, stellte Voldemort fest.

„Verschwinde!", herrschte Voldemort seinen Meister der Tränke an, dabei lies er seine roten Augen kurz aufleuchten.

„Ja, mein Lord!", bestätigte er und verschwand eiligst um dem Lord seinen Trank zu brauen, den er eigentlich schon korrekt abgeliefert hatte.

„Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen, das kann nicht sein!", murmelte der Dunkle Lord weiter, noch immer aufgebracht.

Er hatte bei Severus einen Trank bestellt, um festzustellen ob und was für ein Animagus er werden könnte. Das Tier soll angeblich den Charakter des Zauberers widerspiegeln.

Nur war er ganz und gar nicht wie seine Animagusform.

Er hätte gedacht, dass er eine Schlange werden würde oder ein Rabe, vielleicht noch ein Basilisk!

Aber das?

Das war unmöglich, das konnte nicht stimmen. Da musste ein Fehler sich eingeschlichen haben.

Wenn das seine Gegner herausfinden würden... Selbst Potter würde über ihn lachen.

„Verdammt, verdammt! Wo bleibt der Giftmischer nur!", brabbelte der Dunkle Lord weiter vor sich hin, sich immer wieder über die Glatze wischend.

Es klopfte wieder an der Tür, zornig drehte sich der Dunkle Lord herum, um die Tür mit dem Schwenk seines Stabes zu öffnen.

„Mein Lord!", hörte er eine Stimme eines jungen Todessers, der den Saum seiner Robe küsste.

„Was willst du?", zischte der weißhäutige Mann ungehalten, kurz vor einem Crucio.

„Severus Snape schickt mich. Er musste zu einem Treffen des Ordens. Ich soll Euch diese Phiole überreichen!", flüsterte der Todesser ängstlich zu seinem Herr, dem er dabei mit zitternder Hand eine sorgfältig verkorkte Phiole reichte.

„Crucio!", brüllte Voldemort, nachdem er ihm die Phiole mit dem Trank abgenommen hatte.

„Verschwinde!", zischte der Meister seinen devoten Diener an, der umgehend dieser Aufforderung nachkam.

„Wehe, wenn dieser Trank auch nicht funktioniert, Giftmischer!", drohte der Mann in der Abwesenheit seines Spions.

In einem Zug leerte er die Phiole, um sich anschließend in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln, in der er für fünf Minuten blieb.

Nachdem er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, war er zorniger als zuvor.

„Aaaah! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Bin ich denn nur von Stümpern und Idioten umgeben?"

Dabei zerschmetterte er seinen Lieblingssessel nur um noch wütender zu werden.

„Wurmschwanz!" Er sollte sofort kommen.

„Ja, Meister?", piepste dieser dann auch wenig später ängstlich.

„CRUCIO!" Sein Diener wandte sich unter dem Fluch.

Eher als gedacht ließ der Dunkle Lord von diesem ab und jagte ihn auch sogleich wieder mit einer Handbewegung weg

Wurmschwanzfoltern hatte ihn auch nicht beruhigt. Erschöpft lies er sich in seinen reparierten Lieblingssessel fallen, um seine Schläfen zu massieren.

„Das kann doch nicht war sein! Das. Kann. Nicht. Wahr. Sein!" Noch immer konnte er das Ergebnis nicht fassen.

Krampfhaft versuchte er aufkommende Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken.

Bei allen Kreaturen, die die Welt zu bieten hatte, musste er ausgerechnet dieses sein.

Voldemort, der Schrecken der magischen Welt, sollte ein großes, furchteinflößendes und mächtiges Tier sein!

Statt dessen..., nein das konnte er nicht tun, das musste geheim bleiben!

Er musste seine Verbindung zu Potter schließen!

Das konnte er nicht zu lassen, dass ausgerechnet Potter herausfinden würde, was für einen Animagus Lord Voldemort hatte. Das durfte er nicht zu lassen, dass das öffentlich würde.

Er konzentrierte sich um die Verbindung zu schließen, für immer! Niemals dürfte herauskommen, dass ausgerechnet er... .

_Vorher im Büro des Schulleiters:_

„Ah, Severus! Schön, dass du zurück bist. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht allzu schlimm war?", fragte Albus Dumbledore seinen Professor.

„Naja, es ging, es war schon schlimmer", antwortete der Mann dem Schulleiter.

„Mister Potter hier", dabei zeigte er auf den Stuhl gegenüber, „hat mir hochinteressante Neuigkeiten erzählt, Severus."

Dabei schlich sich ein Grinsen in das Gesicht des alten Mannes und seine Augen funkelten auf Vollast.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Ach? Hat er das?", antwortete er dann verwundert, dabei drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem Jungen, der ihn spitzbübisch angrinste.

„Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er keine Verbindung mehr zu Tom hat. Er muss sie geschlossen haben", erzählte der alte Mann, der sich eines seiner Zitronenbonbons in den Mund schob, seine Augen funkelten noch immer.

„Hat er das?", antwortete Severus scheinbar verwundert.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das geschafft haben, aber ich danke Ihnen", erklärte Harry Potter ehrfürchtig.

„Wie hast du das geschafft, Severus?", wollte nun der Schulleiter wissen.

„Der Dunkle Lord wollte wissen, was für ein Animagus er ist. So habe ich einen Trank für ihn, speziell nur für ihn, gebraut", erklärte er.

„Was zeigt ihm dieser Trank?", fragte der Schulleiter nach.

Grinsend erklärte dieser: „Ein pausbackiges Perserkatzenjunges!"

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


End file.
